Preventing an Accident from Happening
by ACyberchaseFan
Summary: Inez has died in the hospital, and is in a form of an angel. Continuing the story "Behind These Hazel Eyes" by Avalons-Healer, we'll see if Matt continues with his plan, or will Inez talk him out of it. Read to find out!


**Authors notes:**

Welcome to my first FanFiction story. I just want to point out a few things.

~I'm not a writer, nor do I claim to be one! I tried to type this out based from my mental movie that played in my head.

~(for legal purposes) I DO NOT own any of the Cyberchase characters. WNET/PBS owns them (BTW, it's a good series nevertheless).

~This is the continuation of "Behind These Hazel Eyes "by Avalons-Healer, who owns these characters: Andrew, Grace, and Elizabeth.

~Before reading this story, please ensure you had read "Behind These Hazel Eyes "by Avalons-Heale to understand this story. All I did was finishing up the story that has been abandoned. ~

I hope you enjoy the story as I attempted to finish it. Again, I'm not a writer, nor do I claim to be one, all this was based from the mental that played from the start (it basically means I couldn't stand having a good story go unfinished lol). Now enjoy.

/

**Chapter 1: Preventing an Accident from Happening**

"Inez, is that you? You are acting like her" Matt asked.

Everyone was silent, they knew Inez was closed at blowing her undercover. Quickly she changed subjects "Shall we continue walking more?" Without future more to talk about, they continued on with their day walking the sidewalks of Boston.

They walked by the ice-skating rink and saw it was closed due to the warm weather that has made the ice in a corner weak. Inez knew time was running out.

"Good thing we decided to not come here, its closed." Matt said.

"Yeah, we would've been hauling our skates for nothing." was all Jackie said.

"Yeah…" as Inez feared what will happen tonight.

/

Matt has decided to go to his hotel early that evening. Inez was just next door to his room, with the angel meeting happening.

"Inez, you almost blew our cover at the café!" Elizabeth screamed.

"Sorry" was all Inez replied.

"Alright, we have to work on the task we currently have" Andrew said, "Tonight, at midnight, Matt is going to drown himself at the skating rink. There is an area that has melted a bit because of the warm weather today, and Matt at this very moment is packing some tools that'll help break the ice."

"This is not good, not good at all" said Inez.

"Of course it's not good!" as Elizabeth screamed towards Inez.

Andrew continued "Inez, you'll soon have to tell Matt that you are Inez, and convince him to continue living. This is a task that only you can do."

/

In Matt's room, Matt had a plan, whether it worked or not was a different storey. He was writing in his journal of the past events that he has encounter.

"Hmm" as he said this to himself, "That girl is sure acting like Inez. I mean, she has the familiar voice that Inez had, she's hanging out with us, like how Inez would, and then she shoved that mango thing in my mouth." Matt continued "Last night during the 'What's your name' game, when I called her 'Nezzie', she was about to yell at me."

It was all starting to click in. The nameless angel that was tagging with him and Jackie was Inez. He soon started to cry as the memories was flooding into his mind of the night that she died.

/

It was 10:00pm – 2 hours before Matt commits suicide at the weak ice rink.

"Inez" Andrew called. Inez was at the window looking out so she can keep an eye on Matt.

"Yes?" she answered while peeking out the window.

"Matt is preparing to leave. I need you to tag with him, and when he's about to step onto the weak rink, you are to show yourself to him." Was all that Andrew told Inez.

Inez froze, she knew this time would come. Grace came up to Inez "You can do it. Rembert when Elizabeth saved her sister from a gunshot? I know you can stop Matt from drowning himself."

Inez smiled, but soon they heard the door slam next door, and Inez looked out to see Matt walking pass the window.

/

"You'll be okay Obi. When they come and clean out the room, they'll send you back to your original home back in New York." Matt hold his dog Obi.

Obi didn't bark, but only whined as like he know what Matt was going to do. Matt opened the door and let it slammed behind him and walked pass the window, not noticing that Inez was looking out.

/

Matt continued walking down the sidewalk, not noticing that Inez was following him. His heart was broken, and he was remembering that awful night at the hospital.

Matt soon reached the ice-skating rink. It also saw the barriers blocking the entrance with a warning sign "Closed. Do not enter – weak ice present". He looked at his watch to see what time it was. It was 11:37pm

Soon the turndown maid came to where Matt was sitting. He was too busy thinking that he didn't hear the crunch of the snow when she came near.

"Hi" Inez said as she sat next to him. She asked "which you doing here all by yourself at this time?"

"Thinking." was all Matt said.

"Oh…" she muttered. "May I ask what you are thinking about?"

"About when you were alive Inez" Matt said softly. Inez's eyes widen when she heard this news.

"You knew I was -" but she was interrupted by Matt.

"Inez? Yes. The actions that you acted earlier today, and the familiar voice of yours all started to make sense." Matt told her as he was about to get up.

"Wait Matt. I have something important to tell you before you walk onto the ice and drown yourself" Inez told him.

Matt's eyes widen "how did you know I was going to walk on the ice? Where you spying on me?" he questioned her.

"Matt" as she took a deep breath "I was watching you since I died in the hospital. I was able to see into the future and saw what your plan was, and that was drowning yourself here at the ice-skating rink so you could be close to me. My job is to stop you from doing it, as I want you to continue living."

Matt was speechless, and thoughts where going through his mind, processing what she has said.

Inez continued "Matt, look into the night sky." As Matt looked up, Inez was pointing to the brightest star that was in the sky.

"See that?" she asked.

"Yes, yes I do." replied Matt.

"That star is me, watching you every moment and I will continue to be there for you." As she finished her sentence.

Matt had tears in his eyes, as he was happy to see her and talk to her again. "Inez" as he was trying to wipe his tears away. "Don't be mad at me, but I never got the chance to say this to you, because you had died before I could, but I love you Inez." He had ended his sentence with a slight smile.

Inez was happy to hear this and all she could think was "Awww Matt."

Matt had to ask Inez though as it was in his curious side in his head "Inez, when I tried to pull the pin from your head, why where you glowing?"

Inez took a deep breath and replied "Because Matt, I'm an angel, and what pin is my seal. Pull it and I turn into a white light and disappearing from site."

They began kissing each other for the last moment.

/

Andrew, Grace, and Elizabeth where all standing on the other side of the ice-skating rink watching the two having a peaceful moment.

"Well, I guess that takes care of the drowning" Elizabeth whispered to Andrew.

"I think so to. I'm glad Matt is happy again, and is starting to find a purpose in life. I have a strange feeling though that something is going to happen real soon." As Andrew finished.

"What do you mean?" Grace asked?

"Oh, you'll see." as Andrew winked.

/

Matt and Inez got done kissing and enjoying the moment.

"Will, it's time for me to return back to heaven." said Inez.

"Will I ever see you again Nezzie?" Matt asked.

"Oh, I think you will, oh and one thing, don't call me Nezzie!" as she snapped at her hated nickname that Matt always teased her back when they were kids.

"Right. At least you didn't forget the nickname part." As Matt chuckled a bit.

/

"See what I meant?" Andrew asked Grace and Elizabeth.

"Yeah, and that was a bit funny if you asked me." Replied Elizabeth.

"Well, it's time to go and head into heaven and wait until tomorrow." Replied Andrew.

The two angels with him nodded in agreement. Before they left, they let Inez know it was time to go using their telepathically communications.

"Well Matt, it's time for me to go. Please don't think about committing suicide, or else you'll be hearing from me a never ending leacher of just tossing out life. Remember Matt, life is a gift, live while you can. I was simply called as my time was up, but yours isn't. now please promise me you won't' think about suicide again, no matter how hard life can be." Inez pleaded to Matt. Matt was unsure how to answer the question, but he knew she kept her word when she said she was going to do.

"Alright" he said. "It's a deal Inez, I'll continue with my life, but I'm not going to forget about you."

Inez simile, and happy tears where coming out of her eyes. "Thank you, Matt," as she hugged him. "Now do me a favour, and go back to your hotel room and get some sleep"

They hugged a bit longer before saying their goodbyes and start heading in their down directions. Matt walked back to his Hotel, and Inez went to her group of angels before turning into a white light and disappearing.

/

When Matt got to the hotel, he saw a piece of paper with a note on it. Matt began reading it "Matt, remember the brightest star I told you about, that's where I'm at waiting for you. Remember the deal that we made, or else you'll receive a never-ending lecture from me. Love you, Inez". Matt closed his eyes thinking the moments he had with Inez in the angel form.

That night, he saw the bright star, and talked under his breath hoping Inez could hear him. After the small talk, he went inside his room and locked the door. He then took care of what he does at night, and went to bed, having a peaceful time for the rest of his remaining time on earth.

The end

/

**Authors notes:**

Well, there you have it – a good ending as well :-)

I would appreciate if you could leave reviews, and any feedback. I'll try to update it when time allows me.


End file.
